Dolphin Dives
by thetachibabe
Summary: Practicing with Haru makes Makoto's animalistic side show itself, and the tall swimmer can only hold in his pent-up frustration for so long. But Makoto plays a little dirty, and Haru wants to even the playing field.
**A/N:** It's late, so I apologize for any errors. I always seem to do my best plotting when it's late at night. Well, I hope you enjoy this :D As a warning, it's pretty heavy. But, the rating speaks for itself. If you're reading this, I'm assuming it's because you want to. I'm the biggest dork for this ship, and everyone's always pushing Rinaru which I personally don't enjoy as much as this.

So, here's my little contribution to your HaruxMako dreams…

Right when he brings Haru to the brink of insanity, Makoto drags him backwards and sends him soaring up into the crystal clear waters of nirvana. Ecstasy and pain make one hell of a tonic to Haru, but it's he'll keep on sipping even if it means the death of him. Makoto's movements are intoxicating doses of testosterone down his spine. He makes Haru feel alive…almost as much as the water does.

This isn't their first time, nor is it their last. Haru grips the edge of the futon with one hand, his knuckles instantly turning a ghostly white from the pressure. With small moans of pleasure, he bites his lips and eyes Makoto with a delirious hunger that could only be cured with more and more of that sweet poison.

Haru bites his lip as Makoto traces his fingers along the muscled ridges of his back. Moaning softly with pleasure, Haru arches his neck downwards as Makoto dances his slender fingers along every groove and arch. Makoto makes him feel so empowered…so alive. They continue their synchronized rhythm…and Haru wishes they'd never stop.

At the bottom of his bathtub, Haru closes his eyes. Beneath the surface of the still water, he lets his thoughts run wild. His imagination turns to only one thing lately…Makoto. He pictures the tall boy in his tight, black and green jammers. The fabric is suctioned to his legs, showing every defined features of his enormous thigh muscles. Opening his eyes, Haru submerges himself from the fantasy. He notices Makoto leaning over the tub, staring down at him.

Breaking the surface, Haru splashes water out of the tub and onto the floor and Makoto.

"Haru," Makoto says, his voice laden with concern. "You shouldn't do that," Makoto advises him for what seemed like the millionth time. "And look," he says, pointing to the black and purple suit Haru had on. "You bathed in your swimsuit again. Do you ever take that thing off?"

"You know when I take it off," Haru says slyly, reaching for the nearest towel. Droplets of water stick to his muscled arms, pooling together and dropping to the ground in distinct splashes. In the small beam of light that the high window in the bathroom provides, the crystal droplets on Haru's arms become illuminated. His hair is dripping wet, black and stringy. His muscles seem to shimmer in the light.

"You left something on the stove," Makoto says, dodging Haru's statement.

"I was saving it," Haru says, but he assumed Makoto already did his worst to the treat he had cooked up. "But…I suppose you can have it."

"Good thing I already helped myself," Makoto says, leaning in. Just to prove his point, the taller boy grabs Haru's waist and pulls him close. Planting a firm kiss on his lips, he breathes into Haru's mouth. Yep…tastes like mackerel.

Dropping the towel on the floor, Haru lets himself fold into Makoto's embrace. Makoto is fully clothed, wearing a solid yellow shirt underneath his swim club jacket. His jeans conceal a pair of tight black briefs. Converse sneakers cover his feet, separated from his feet by a pair of grey socks. Haru, on the other hand, only has on his purple and black suit.

They were still locked in their embrace. Makoto pulls his lips away from Haru and begins kissing the sides of his lips. Trailing down Haru's angular cheekbones, Makoto works his way down to the collarbone. He's biting on Haru's neck, pulling the skin ever so gently. With a small cry of pleasure, Haru wraps his hands around Makoto's back. He can feel each muscle contracting as Makoto dips his neck downward to kiss Haru's skin.

Haru flinches a little as Makoto drags his teeth along the edge of Haru's nipple. Haru's body grows tense, and he looks down at Makoto's messy brown hair as the other boy works his chest with his tongue. Shivering with anticipation of Makoto's next move, Haru tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He lets Makoto run wild.

Kissing his way down Haru's chest and stomach, Makoto doesn't move quickly. He lingers…making sure his tongue touches every bit of skin on Haru's exposed body. The shorter of the two can barely take all the teasing. He's ready for Makoto. He makes a guttural groan. It's deep, a sound Haru was unsure that he could make. Makoto takes the cue.

Hooking his fingers on the interior of Haru's swimsuit, Makoto drags the mesh material downwards. He savors every tug and pull. Inch by inch, he reveals the whitened skin of Haru's groin and thighs. It's not tan like the rest of his body, which is always exposed to the sun during swim practice. Continuing, Makoto pulls down Haru's swimsuit until he reveals his entire package. Taking Haru's soft self in his hand, Makoto begins to tug and massage his testes. Haru recoils, but in pleasure not pain. The sensation is amazing. He whimpers again, this one louder than the last.

"Makoto," Haru breathes hotly, savoring each letter of the other boy's name as they roll off his tongue. Bending down, Haru grabs Makoto's chin and pulls his face upward. Letting Haru have his way for now, Makoto melts into the kiss. Haru's lips are still wet from the bath…and Makoto still tastes like mackerel.

"Sorry I ate your snack," Makoto says with a smirk, "I bet you're pretty hungry." As he listens, Haru trains his eyes on Makoto's body. His eyes move down the yellow shirt to his jeans, where Haru notices a pretty impressive bulge forming. With Makoto still fully clothed and Haru bare ass naked, the black-haired boy felt a little slighted.

Makoto moves to remove his jacket, but Haru steps forward to still his hands. "Let me do it," he says, grabbing the fabric. He tugs off Makoto's blue hoodie, pulling his arms out of both sleeves gingerly. Then he grabs the shirt, lifting it over Makoto's head. Haru gasps every time he undresses Makoto. The other boy's body is just so alarmingly attractive. Pectorals…abdominals…all of it. Haru can't help but throw himself onto Makoto's chest, kissing each bump of muscle. As Haru slides his tongue over Makoto's bear chest, the other kicks off his shoes, holding Haru close to him while he does it.

Now just in jeans, Makoto eases back as Haru unbuckles his belt. Working quickly with his hands, Haru rips open the jeans in a fit of passion that quickens the rhythm of the room. Zipping down the fly, he grabs the rock solid bulge in Makoto's jet black briefs.

"Damn…," Makoto says as Haru fastened his grip. "You've got me pretty tight."

"You want out of that tight space?" Haru asks, flashing those pearly whites. Kneeling down, Haru shrugs down Makoto's jeans. Pulling his feet through them, Haru throws them near the base of the tub. Makoto sighs with pleasure, raising his arms and placing his hands behind his head as he stands over Haru. Pulling down Makoto's briefs, Haru exposes his throbbing cock. Without hesitation, Haru swallows Makoto.

"Ah…," Makoto hisses, loving the feeling of himself in Haru's mouth. He leans against the bathroom wall, grinning with satisfaction as Haru works down below. He's an expert at this. Makoto squirms at the feel of the warm, wet interior of Haru's opening. Grabbing the back of his black hair, Makoto thrusts forward. Stepping up a bit, he puts one hand on his own ass and one on the back of Haru's head. With swift, controlled movements, he makes love to Haru's mouth.

"That's it, Haru," Makoto says between slow breaths. "Just stay still, my beautiful swimmer boy." Nimble hands grab the base of Makoto's length. Makoto gasps as Haruka's mouth closes in on him. Lithe strokes of his tongue against his skin are enough to send him skyward. His breath falters momentarily, and he rubs his hands across his eyes to pull back the beading sweat around them.

When he pulls them back, there's quite the sight beneath him. Haruka keeps sucking, kissing, and swirling his tongue around Makoto's cock. Slender fingers start massaging his balls, and Makoto lets out intermittent gasps of air at the feeling. Then, without warning, Haruka slides all of Makoto into his mouth and down the tiny tunnel of his throat. It's enough to do Makoto in.

With a grunt and a shift of his teeth, Makoto thrusts two times. He holds Haru steady while he fires off. Haru takes it all.

Makoto smiles, rubbing his fingers over Haru's mouth as he retracts. Haru looks up at him, indifferent, almost listless. He always seems to look this way, but Makoto doesn't mind all that much.

"You're amazing," he says, praising Haru's performance as he leans back against the wall in exhaustion.

Swim practice ended just thirty minutes ago, and Rei and Nagisa left the locker room just seconds ago. As soon as the wooden door shuts, Makoto grabs Haruka, pushing him up against one of the many rows of lockers.

"M-Makoto…h-hey…what do you think…," Haru struggles to speak against Makoto's absolute control, but he's still shocked nonetheless. Makoto doesn't respond whatsoever. They're both standing there in their swimsuits, Makoto's face buried in Haruka's neck.

"U-uh…Makoto…," Haru tries to wearily protest, but he can tell Makoto is hungry for his love. His suit comes off in no time…Makoto's following soon after. Ever since their episode in the bathroom, Makoto's craved nothing but more of Haruka's sweet body. Every contour and angle is like a dream to him. In seconds, Haru's on his knees, bent over the wooden bench in between the lockers. Haru whimpers as Makoto shoves himself in, but the feeling is so surreal that Haru can't help but arch his back up and take it.

"God Makoto…," Haru breaths. "Y-you're…you're certainly adamant about this."

"I just…can't help myself," Makoto grunts out. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Makoto's balls smack the bottom of Haru's spread cheeks interrupt their speech. The noise is a massive turn-on for both boys. Reaching backwards, Haruka wraps his fingers around Makoto's neck as the taller boy continues to slam him from behind. It's not graceful or pretty to look at. It's hot, sweaty, and messy…but that's how both of them like it.

Tears form in the corner of Haru's eyes as Makoto continues to crush him further down into the bench. Haru's half-open eyes look back at Makoto as his lover uses those strong arms to shift his body deeper down onto his dick. Makoto's certainly improving. When they first started doing this after practice, Mako and Haru would get off with just a brushes off their shafts. Now…they could go like this for some time together.

Manic lust dominates the sex. Makoto continues to pound quicker and quicker. The growing alacrity of the session sends Haru's head into a whirlwind. The room looks like it's going to tilt and spin. Gasping for air, Haru tries to resurface from the pain, but it begins to become too much. Behind him, Makoto's drilling is picking up in pace. The frenzy continues, and Haru thinks he just might lose it.

"Fuck…," Haru spits out the word. "Fuck, Makoto, fuck…dammit, agh… _saba!"_

As soon as the safety word spills out of Haru's lips, Makoto instantly removes himself. Straightaway, relief floods Haru's backside and arched back. He had been craned in such an awkward position on the bench, with Makoto's unstoppable force only sending him in a tailspin.

"Dammit, Haru," Makoto whines. "God, I'm so sorry. I don't know my own strength…I just," Makoto begins to apologize hurriedly. Haruka doesn't say anything back. All Haru does is give Makoto a weary smile.

"It's fine," he says at last. "Let's just go. Market's got fish on sale. I'd rather study and eat first anyway."

His words make this seem like just another chore on the list. Makoto's a bit stunned. Haru is always so unworried and noncommittal about these sorts of things. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, the taller of the two can only follow as Haru starts slipping on his out-of-school clothes.

"Let's run back," Haru says, "we'll work up a sweat."

* * *

It was a bad day to be a futon. The black wings of night arched their way around Haru's house as both he and Makoto flopped into the black piece of furniture. The sun was bleeding into the horizon, signaling the change of day to night. They had run back from the market…and both were dripping with sweat. Wiping his brow, Haru closes his eyes only to reopen them to a swollen Makoto.

"Like before?" He asks, wanting to do everything in his power to not hear the safety word again. Haru doesn't smile, but he lets him know.

"Just go easy, Mako," he says. "Don't get carried away."

"S-sometimes I can't help it," Makoto argues indignantly. He doesn't understand why Haru is so damn reserved about the whole thing. It's like he's guarding his true thoughts. Can't he just laugh for once when they wrestle? Doesn't he ever want to smile as they kiss? Makoto's frustration only fuels his desire to make Haru squirm under his girth.

Haru dips down, curving his back like the way they do in practice. Coach is always insisting dolphin dives help stretch out those back muscles. Now, as Makoto slides into Haru's backside once more, Haru imitates the motion Goro taught them so well. The method works, and it makes the advent of their passion much more bearable.

"Slow," Haru commands. The comment is rough, like sandpaper. Obeying, Makoto accompanies his movements with a whine of protest. He wants Haru to know he's upset. The other boy knows…he just loves how Makoto handles him when he's ticked off.

"Keep going," Haru says, urging Makoto to continue. He's more talkative this time around, it seems. The thought puts the tiniest smile on Makoto's face. He'd rather whisper sweet nothings than just make bestial noises the entire time. While Haru relies on emotion…Makoto relies on contact.

Sculpting his hands around Haru's sides, Makoto rubs his body up and down. Thrusting into him with more celerity, Makoto keeps up the tempo. Their silhouettes are traceable against the wall as the setting sun casts an eerie glow into the room. Languid flicks of Makoto's tongue against Haru's back as he continues drive them both insane. Haru bends up backwards, filling Makoto's face with his hair. Makoto sniffs every strand, loving his natural scent. As he grinds against Makoto's stiff cock, Haru begins to handle himself in the front. He rubs his hand up and down his own member, making moans of delight.

Makoto's balls grow hot. Haru's eyes conceal things he will not say, but he's dying to scream Makoto's name. Behind him, Makoto starts to growl with delirium. The sounds are grating and harsh, but they make it all the more animalistic. Their sex is passionate, frenzied, and full of equal doses of lust and love.

They start talking dirty. It's around the time they both get close that they start slinging verbal ecstasy back and forth.

"You like that?" Makoto asks, shoving himself deeper and deeper.

"Fuck!" Haru yelps. "Fuck me Makoto…dammit you're so big…ah!" Haru has no control over his words, and neither does Makoto. They both continue to spill words out of their lips. Suddenly, Makoto pulls out of Haruka, flipping him onto his back. Now they can look another in the eye as Makoto slides back in.

"This is how you want it, huh?" Haru asks, those blue eyes gleaming with hunger.

"You know you like this way better," Makoto says with a charming smile. Haru only answers with clenched fists. He strains to grab any fabric of the futon he can. Makoto rams him back and forth on the futon, those growls continue to boil in his throat.

As Haru rides Makoto, the other boy grabs his ass with both strong hands. He squeezes Haru's buttocks, half-tempted to pull out and slam his face into the crevice. But he knows they're both so close that it'd be a waste.

"M-Mako…," Haru gasps. "I think…I'm gonna…"

"Yeah?" Makoto asks rapidly, growing cocky in his performance. "You're gonna what, Haru? Tell me what you're gonna do for me babe."

That little term of endearment sends Haru to new heights. As he continues to pump himself, he feels the surge of semen rising inside of himself. With a cry, Haru shoots all over his chest, much to Makoto's satisfaction. Almost instantly, Makoto follows suit, exploding into Haru. He fills the swimmer boy to the brim. Falling onto Haru, Makoto still doesn't pull out. With tiny thrusts, he squeezes out the final bits of erotic nirvana.

Neither of them can move.

"Fuck…," Makoto curses. "That was hot."

"It could get hotter," Haru says, turning back to face Makoto. It's the first comment he makes on the subject of performance all night.

"I don't know if it could," Makoto says with a tired laugh.

"I have a few ideas," Haru says, pulling forward until Makoto involuntarily slides out of him. Little bits of semen trickle out of Haru's ass down the interior of his thigh, but neither of them pay it much attention. Pushing on Makoto's chest, Haru sends the taller boy falling onto his back. Leaning down, he kisses him on the neck, eliciting a series of tiny squeals.

Grabbing Makoto's ass, Haru whispers into his ear.

"It's time I had a turn."

* * *

Makoto can't help but eye the futon. Nagisa and Rei don't find the clandestine glance odd, as they're too busy making complete fools of themselves over Haru's cooking.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa wails, standing over the broiling smoke of the stove. "When will you finish cooking lunch! My stomach ate itself thirty minutes ago!"

Haru speaks dryly. "Maybe if you backed up and left me alone, the fish might cook faster."

"Fish again?" Rei asks, sounding disappointed. "You ought to expand your palette, Haruka-san."

"Oh!" Nagisa cries out, giggling with a knowing laugh. "I think Haru-chan's expanded his palette alright."

Widening his eyes, Makoto can't help but choke on his Sake. It was a Friday night, and while Makoto didn't usually condone underage drinking, Nagisa had convinced them all to do a bit of living for once. Besides, he relished the thought of a drunk Haru in his lap. However, those thoughts were broken by another girly giggle from Nagisa, who was acting like he knew some sort of secret.

"What makes you say that Nagisa?" Makoto dares to ask from his cross-legged position on the floor. The low table in the room serves as a place for him to rest the bottle of Sake. His keeps his fingers wrapped around the cold bottle in anticipation of having to chuck it at the blonde boy's head.

"Oh you know…," Nagisa begins, but Rei slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Is something up?" Haru asks, standing over the frying fish. He's wearing no shirt…just his apron, and Makoto's eyes can't stop flickering over to the sight of exposed back.

"Why can't I tell them, Rei?" Nagisa asks with a merry laugh. "We always share everything." That last sentence is enough to garner the attention of both Haruka and Makoto. Haru takes his hand off of the handle of the frying pan. He doesn't look upset…rather, he looks curious.

"Just…go ahead," Rei says, sighing with indifference. Looking like a child on Christmas morning, Nagisa spills what was on his mind.

"After practice the other day," Nagisa says with a smile, "Rei realized he left his bag in the locker room…so we went back for it."

Haruka drops his spatula as the color rushes out of his face. Nearly falling over, Makoto steadies himself as Nagisa continues.

"And…we saw you two, y'know," Nagisa prodded. " _Going at it,_ " he says with a childish laugh. Howling with laughter, Nagisa can barely keep himself contained as Rei adjusts his glasses and tries to remain composed.

"Y-you…you just stood there and watched!" Makoto cried, not angry but more stupefied by Nagisa and Rei's actions.

"W-well," Nagisa stutters out his words, "we were gonna head back…but then Rei…,"

"Don't you dare," Rei warns. His gaze turns from calm to menacing in a heartbeat.

"I thought we all shared everything," Haru reminds Rei, the tiniest bit of a smile curling at the edge of his lips. With a sigh, the intellectual lets Nagisa have the floor.

"Rei…got a little turned on," Nagisa admits. The statement sends electrifying impulses down the backs of Makoto and Haruka. Rei…got hot watching them? The thought makes Makoto a little uncomfortable…but Haru kind of likes it.

"So…what happened next?" Haru asks, wanting to know the end of the tale.

"We…uh…," Rei doesn't quite know how to put, so Nagisa finishes the story without even blushing once.

"Rei and I got off watching you two!" He announces with grandeur, as if it were some spectacular news bulletin. "I mean…come on, you two are easily two of the hottest guys in school…to see both of you going at it like that just drove Rei and I wild, didn't it?" He asks, checking Rei to make sure he's still with him. "One thing lead to another…and Rei and I both had our cocks in our hands."

The secret fully divulged, neither of the four say anything. Then…Nagisa adds one last line to his story.

"Say…Haru-chan," he says with a devious grin. "Does that futon fold out?"

Normally they'd never indulge a thought like this, but all of them were a bit buzzed by the Sake. Taking off his apron, Haru looks down at the fish in the pan.

 _Another meal gone to waste._

 **The End -**

 **A/N:** Damn…that was a little horny of me, wasn't it? I just get so worked up over these two, aha. Leave some feedback if you like it, or hate it, or if you have anything to saw on my first foray into smut whatsoever. It'd make my day…er, ngiht, since's it's around midnight now. It'd mean a lot ;D


End file.
